love can kill
by KahnShao
Summary: Major character death. something horrible has happened at Starlight Manor, and Pizzazz is in critical condition but a prime suspect, Rio and Riot must join together to find out what happened and if Pizzazz in innocent or not. flames will be used to warm my house and extinguished.


**Love Can Kill**

It looked as if a bloodbath had taken place at Starlight Manor. Six bodies lay strewn in about the house each having been shot numerous times. Luckily the Starlight Girls had not been there during the grisly execution or they would have been amongst the bodies on the news. Rio sat in a numb state of grief and shock as he watched the news unfold on his tv, his eyes filled with tears.

 _ **It is a bloody massacre at Starlight manor as seven bodies were discovered at around 2pm this afternoon. The entire world is in grief and shock over the senseless deaths which can only be described what authorities call a "Love-Crime motive." Amongst the dead are Jerrica Benton, Kimber Benton, Aja Leith, Shanna Elmsford, and Raya Alonzo. Well known beloved friends of Jem and the Holograms, a well loved band. Phyllis Gabor, leader of the Misfits, a rival band was also discovered in critical condition, suffering from what is suspected as a self inflicted gunshot wound.**_

Rio turned off the television unable to watch anymore. He knew Phyllis was a jealous woman but he didn't think she would actually go out and….no, this did not make any sense. He turned on the television once again switching to a different channel. He stopped on channel 13 which had the surviving misfits on an interview. Each one was as shocked as he was.

 **Misfits: we knew Pizzazz had the hots for that Riot guy but he wasn't interested in her. No matter what she did, she could not win him over. He was all into Jem. She would go over to his photo shoots and try and get his attention and he would be totally dismissive of her. Promising to see her after his shoots and he did see her as promised but it always ended poorly.**

 **Interviewer: prior to the incident did Ms. Gabor give any hints of what she was planning?**

 **Misfits: she came home upset and looked as if she had been crying. I guess they had an argument and he was too blunt with her y'know? She came home, said hi like she always did. None of us thought of going up to her. That's something you just did not do when she was upset like that. We just figured he blew her off like he normally did, she'd get pissed, and a few days later, she'd resume her pursuit of him like before.**

 **She told us she was going over to the Starlight manor to "set things right" and we asked if she wanted us to tag along in case of problems. She said no, she had this and said 'Goodbye' to us. And told us she was sorry for being such a bitch and wished us the best. We should have followed anyway. We may have been able to talk her out of it.**

 **The interview ended and Rio went to look for Riot. He found the singer lost in his own state of shock. As much as Riot disliked Rio, he knew no one deserved what the man was going through. Rio did nothing to deserve this whatsoever.**

 **"I do not believe Phyllis did this. She was a lot of things, but I know for a fact, she would** **never** **murder anyone." Riot explained to Rio. Rio nodded. "she was on her way to concede defeat and say she was backing off. She wanted to let the Holograms know in person." Riot added trying to keep his own tears at bay. He felt sorry for Pizzazz he honestly did this time. "I feel as if it is my fault this happened. If I had just went out with her, even just for publicities sake, this may have never happened." Rio listened quietly. "we need to find out what happened exactly. Because if Pizzazz pulls through this, they are looking for the death penalty possibly." Rio concluded. He didn't like Pizzazz either, but he wasn't going to let her be punished or killed for a crime she did not commit. The search was on.**

 **Late at night, at an undisclosed location:**

 **Unknown man: Pizzazz survived the attack. They listed her as stable condition. You were supposed to make sure she didn't survive.**

 **contract killer: they think she committed the crime. By the time she is out of the woods they will convict her of mass homicide and she will be put to death or in jail for the rest of her life. There is no way she can wiggle her way of this whatsoever.**

 **Unknown man: just make sure it stays that way. That little bitch cost me a fortune in which I will never get back. And her ending her little feud with those holobrats would have ended everything. Just make sure nothing comes back our way.**

 **Contract killer: and what of the other surviving misfits? What do we do about them?**

 **Unknown man: they are of no consequence. But if they get too close to discovering the truth, kill them. The same with those Starlight brats as well. We cannot, and will not be discovered.**


End file.
